Фредди Крюгер
by judgelinch
Summary: Фредди работает дворецким у графа Дракулы.


**Автор:** Плакса Миртл

**Пэйринг:** Фредди Крюгер, Дракула

**Рейтинг:** G

**Размер:** мини

**Жанр:** юмор, ужасы

**Саммари:** Фредди Крюгер работает у Дракулы дворецким.

Х Х Х

Поволжский немец Федя Крюков, бросив жену, детей и внуков, на историческую родину сбежал. Теперь он немец Фредди Крюгер, худой и длинный, словно флюгер, и каждый его коготь – как кинжал!

В школе немецкому детей учил на родине своей, теперь на бирже трудовой пришлось устроиться слугой.

Средневековый старый замок, каких в Германии полно. Туда туристы нос не кажут, одни убытки от него...

Замком владел аристократ – граф Дракула, а звался Влад. Решил туристов он привлечь, считая – игры стоят свеч! Граф Фредди Крюгера нанял, и тот работу исполнял: как привидение, бродил и в старом склепе ночью выл. И граф решил, что час пробил! Рекламу всюду поместил:

"Любитель острых ощущений! Полно мистических явлений на привиредливейший вкус. Ты обращайся в фирму "Плюс".

И графский замок процветал! Владелец деньги загребал, он мерседес себе купил и ворота на нем разбил.

– Mein Gott, все знают: граф – дурак, а им везет – один синяк! – по-русски Фредди бормотал, когда чинил тут ворота. Он починил парадный вход, и в замок повалил народ: туристы, съемочная группа, все дружно ахали: "Здесь круто!" Здесь фильмы ужасов снимались... Но духи предков взбунтовались!

Граф Дракула был молодой, и унаследовав дом свой, граф Дракула не знал одно: своих тут призраков полно.

Закрыта дверь. За ней скелет, как страж, стоит, гремя костями. Заглядывает вяз в окно своими черными ветвями. Ночь привидений собрала весь род неправедно погибших – сто привидений. Вкруг стола обходит самый старый призрак, и перстни на его руках – вот самый главный графский признак. Вот про него знает весь мир, что, дескать, был тот граф – вампир. И уши у него горят уже столетие подряд. А он совсем и не вампир, это Брэм Стокер дурит мир.

Вещает он, что ночь сожгла остатки солнечного света, а в замке здесь идут дела – граф-бизнесмен гребет монету, а Фредди Крюгер, наглый вор, наводит на весь род позор. Фредди обсчитывает графа, но доверяет граф ему, не налагает ему штрафа, я сам не знаю, почему.

Лишь отзвучали голоса, открылась дверь в парадный зал. Средь призраков туристка шла, сомнамбула... На стол наткнулась и с диким криком: "Караул!" она немедленно проснулась. Увидев теней жуткий рой, туристка бросилась за двери, крест сотворив одной рукой, дрожа, глазам своим не веря. И, оступившись о карниз, она от духов покатилась по каменным ступенькам вниз.

Впоследствии в суд обратилась.

И затаскали по судам и Фредди, и владельца замка, где ветер воет по ночам и с ветками танцует танго.

– Да, Фредди, мы с тобой – бедняги, американцы все – сутяги. На адвоката разоришься, хоть по ее вине всё вышло – без света ночью тут таскалась, а тут и днем легко упасть! Только не надо больше, Фредди, ступеньки маслом натирать! – граф Фредди Крюгеру сказал, когда процесс он проиграл.

– Герр граф, вы ж сами приказали, чтобы полы тут засияли! Я их и вытирал от пыли...

И ветер выл в готичных шпилях... А духи предков вместе с ним за Фредди Крюгером следили и заклинанием одним за шпиль на крыше зацепили. На много метров он взлетел, но зацепиться там успел. И вызвал граф подъемный кран, чтоб был спасен его дворецкий, но тут начался ураган – der Sturm он будет по-немецки. И стоголосым дуновеньем ста агрессивных привидений сломался шпиль и треснул флюгер – на землю рухнул Фредди Крюгер. Где он разбился, теперь есть под старым вязом черный крест.

Граф долго в депрессухе был, потом женился и забыл. А взгляд у молодой жены острей, чем мыши клык летучей...

Ночь любопытный глаз луны заштопала громадной тучей. Среди гробов на черном крепе ночной консилиум шел в склепе. Пока с женой граф почивал, безрукий призрак обсуждал развитие их отношений:

– Клянусь той цепью прегрешений, что совершил при жизни я: из рода Дракулы графья всегда женились на княгинях! Влад опозорил нашу честь с актрисой, с главной героиней из фильма, что снимался здесь...

– Он подарил ей все бериллы, что я с приданым принесла, когда я замуж выходила за деда этого осла! Да выступит кровавый иней на полу спальни, где с графиней он спит...

– Почтенная сестра, тебе явиться к ним пора!

Старомодным кринолином шурша по лестнице старинной, дрожат морщинистые руки...

Дорогу призрачной старухе сто первый призрак преградил.

– Как? Фредди Крюгер! Мы паденьем надеялись тебя убить!

– И после смерти, привиденьем, могу хозяину служить! Я охраняю графский сон, – злорадно замахнулся он своей когтистою перчаткой.

Сбежала бабка без оглядки, чтоб прочим духам впечатленья от этой встречи передать: стал Фредди Крюгер привиденьем, придется сосуществовать.


End file.
